


Voltron Christmas Party

by shaneEgirlo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Drinking, M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneEgirlo/pseuds/shaneEgirlo
Summary: Everyone gathers at Keith and Lance's place for a Christmas party. Just a nice night of fun for the holidays.





	Voltron Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot of fluff for the holidays. Its nothing major or planned. I just wrote what was at the top of my head. Please be nice to it.

“Okay! Everyone ready?!” Lance shouted. Everyone held out a popper in their hand waiting for the signal.

_3…2…1…_

**Pop!**

“Merry Christmas!” He shouted.

“Merry Christmas!” Everyone shouted back.

There was confetti and streamers everywhere. Everyone was laughing and having a good time at the Christmas party they threw together. Matt came with Pidge of course and Adam with Shiro. Keith and Lance didn’t mind the extra guests, it was the holidays. Even Krolia made it when she transferred over. Being a military parent was tough.

“Okay people we got pizza, hot cocoa, special eggnog!” Hunk said as he placed the food on the buffet table.

“Yeah!” Pidge yelled.

“For the legal adults.” He added.

“Aw!” The twenty year old pouted.

“Lets just get this party started.” Lance shouted.

The guests were mingling with each other and enjoying the food. There was a movie going on in the background of the Nightmare before Christmas for people who were more wall flowers to watch. A few times people were caught under the mistletoe and some would just go under the mistletoe just to kiss someone they liked. Though the ones who weren’t so lucky got Kosmo.

Shiro already got Adam twice and Keith was caught five times by Lance and he fell for it every time.

Shiro was currently drinking with Coran, Keith and Krolia trying to see who could keep their liquor down the most. People were placing their bets on them, but they were a family of hard drinkers. Coran dropped out first but lasted longer than people thought. Keith tapped out unfortunately after a good while after, then it was down to Shiro and Krolia. After a bit unfortunately for some beters…

“Krolia wins!” was shouted when Shiro’s head slammed onto the counter.

“Nice try boys!” She patted both their backs.

“How…do you do it?” Keith asked.

“I need to keep up with the boys.” Was all she told them.

Lance dragged Keith away while Adam dragged Shiro. Allura went to lay Coran on the floor. Hunk gave them something to sober up incase something like that happened.

* * *

 

Everyone was enjoying themselves and soon it was time to open gifts for. The five friends at the end of the party stayed behind to help clean up and exchange. There was a lot of shopping at the end of the year so they just did a secret santa.

“Hunk?” Keith called him and gave him gift. Once he opened it he was excited.

“A new set of oven mits! And a new cook book! I’ve wanted to get this forever! Thanks man!” He hugged Keith. Keith froze in contact, but let him have it.

Shiro was next as he got Lance. He passed the large box over to him and Lance was like a little kid. He ripped into the paper and saw a brand new magnifying mirror.

“Oh wow! Did Keith tell you I needed another one? Mine broke!” He said hugging the box.

“Hey! Kosmo was sorry.” Keith defended his dog with head scratches.

Pidge was next and she got Shiro. She was a little conflicted on what to get him considering he hardly talks about himself, so she went with something basic.

“Here you go!” She gave him the small box. He lifted the lid to reveal…

“A rainbow squishy?” He thought it was cute, but…

“You need one. Your hair is getting whiter each year. Running a company stressful.” She said. The others just nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll need it. Thanks Pidge.” He hugs the young lady.

Hunk was next. He actually got Pidge so shopping for her was pretty easy considering they got along very well. He gave her the bag and she looked through the tissue paper and pulled out…

“Are these tickets to the next comic con?! Exclusive passes too?!” She went through the tickets and red passes.

“Yep. You, Matt and I are going to the biggest convention ever!” He said only to be tackled in a hug by her.

“Alright Lance just you.” Shiro pointed out that Lance is the only one who hasn’t given yet.

“Okay, here you are mullet.” He gave Keith the box he’s been holding onto. Keith opened the box to reveal a new red jacket.

“You said yours was falling apart so…”

“Its great. Thanks.” He smiled shedding his old one to put the new one on.

“I also got something for Kosmo.” He pulled out a bright red bandana with black embroidery that spelled ‘Kosmo’. Lance got on his knees and tied it to his collar. Kosmo looked pleased.

“Well, one last toast?” Shiro offered.

“Why not?” Keith asked.

Everyone got a glass, filled it with the appropriate drink. Pidge tried to sneak, but was easily caught.

“Alright…Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
